Sunday Mornings
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Just a little peek into the married life of James and Lily, on a quite beautiful Sunday Morning. JILY.


**A/N: So, this is my first try at Jily, hope you enjoy! Written for QLFC Round 13. Just a little peek in to Jame's and Lily's Sunday morning.**

* * *

><p>Her hair was unbrushed and frizzy, faint traces of yesterday's mascara adorned her face, but she had never looked more beautiful to James.<p>

"Mornin' Lily."

"Mornin' James."

"Well, that was quite a night," James said, giving her his classic smirk that reminded her of their first few dates back at Hogwarts. Back then she never could have even imagined marring the charming, dark haired flirt. Despite the ongoing struggle between dark magic and good magic, Lily was living the fairy tale. A perfect husband, a happy life.

"It was, wasn't it," she said, her emerald eyes glinting with genuine love and happiness. Her reddish-tonned hair was tangled and knotted, and a few shorter strands fell in front of her face, trailing down her cheek. Lifting her head from the pillow, she looked at the man next to her.

The hint of pride that shined through Jame's pearly white smile sent her even further into fairytale land, but a quick peek at the clock was enough to jolt her back into reality. Slowly slipping out of bed, she slipped on a pair of fuzzy slippers and headed towards the bathroom to attempt to look presentable.

"It's almost eleven, James, you should probably get out of bed. I know it's Sunday, but I don't think lying in bed all day long is very productive."

A muffled, "Hmphhhh..." came from the the body cuddled in the sheets.

"I love you too, James," Lily teased, unsuccessfully attempting to suppress the urge to giggle, looking at her husband's lipstick stained head raise in confusion, "You got a little something there, sweetie."

Touching his forehead, as if by instinct, a few of the light pink pigments from Lily's lipstick stuck to his fingers, which he promptly wiped off, directly on his stark white pillow.

It was now Lily's turn to smirk.

"Come on, sleepy head, time to wake up," she said blowing him a slight kiss, that always got James to do what she wanted. When a pair was as hopelessly in love as Lily and James were, the little things were the best bribes.

In return, James offered his wife a sleepy smile, then managed to prop himself up and walk over to her, hugging her from behind.

"Why the rush to get ready? You don't have any plans, do you?" he asked, his voice still lined with sleepiness.

"Well unlike you, I do wish to look presentable even after nights like the one we just had," Lily replied as she splashed a few handfuls of water on her face.

James chuckled lightly, "You look beautiful, either way."

His comment gained him a flick of water from his wife's wet hands. The few cold drops that managed to hit his face, woke him up instantly. Whether it was the coolness of the water or the fact that his wife had just flicked water at him, he was now very much awake.

"What? I'm just saying my wife is beautiful," he said, holding his arms up in surrender.

The word '_wife_' still made Lily blush like a bride, even after almost a year of marriage, "Jaaaames."

"Whaaaat?" he asked, intimating her embarrassed tone.

"You know, what," she responded, turning around to face him. Her face was now completely clear of any make up or wizarding product, a look James prided himself in being able to look at.

"You're beautiful Lily Potter, and no matter what you say, nothing is going to stop me from saying the truth," he responded, kissing her cheek.

Lily felt her face become a shade pinker, "You're the best, you know that?"

"I know," he replied, grinning widely, earning him a light smack to the stomach and an eyeroll.

"Really, James?" she asked him, shaking her head, but she couldn't hide the smile that was lighting up her whole face. Beginning to attack the matted mess that was her hair, she turned back around to face the mirror.

"You love me, anyways," James teased, "But that's okay, because I love you just as much, if not more."

Lily laughed slightly, then bit her lip to prevent another fit of giggles. She wasn't sure what was so funny about the situation, but she was just so happy, it didn't matter, "Grab my comb, will you? These knots are being stubborn."

James chuckled lightly, "On one condition..."

"...and what might that one condition be?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked, in a voice so innocent, he could have been asking for a puppy.

Lily rolled her eyes, then pressed her lips to his cheek, "Comb, please?"

"Yes, my darling," he said, grabbing her comb, "You know you could just use magic to brush your hair, right?"

"James, my dear, being a muggleborn, there are just some habits you don't lose, and looking at your current state, you could use a comb as well," she teased.

"Okay, if you insist," James said taking the comb from her hand and attempting to comb down his wild hair.

"You're doing it wrong, don't tell me you don't know how to use a comb?"

A guilty smile appeared on his face, and Lily forced back laughter.

"What, it's not bad is it?" James asked, his hair now poking out in all different directions.

"It's fine," Lily said, now biting her tongue so she couldn't laugh.

"Promise?" James asked, nervously.

"You look beautiful," Lily teased.

"Beautiful?"

"Beautiful," Lily confirmed with an overly enthusiastically nod.

"Lilyyyyy!"

"Jaaaames!" she echoed, trying to imitate her husband's smirk.

"Mornin' Lily."

"Mornin' James."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word count- 964 words<strong>_


End file.
